Max Headroom - Something About Her
by ElegantButler
Summary: A team of scientists with a grudge against Network 23 create a young woman who's genetic heritage could cause a scandal involving Edison and his team.
1. Prologue - She Wakes

MAX HEADROOM: 20 Minutes Into the Future

Something About Her

Prologue : She Wakes

Strands of brown and honey blond flowed in a halo around the slender female figure who floated upright within the amniotic tank in which she had been growing since the courier-spy had brought the DNA back safely from Network 23.

Her eyes were closed, but those who made her were certain that they must be blue. Her parents each had blue, barely half a shade apart, so there wasn't much guesswork in that department. Her hair was mostly honey brown, but it had darker brown streaks throughout, mimicking the hair color of her younger father, Her shape was small, a little shorter and lighter than her creators had hoped, but not unattractively so.

Getting the DNA without either father's knowledge had not been easy, especially from the younger one, who spent most of his time in his lab, and was never away from his friends outside of it.

In the end, a sleeping pill slipped into the teenaged genius's supper, had kept him asleep long enough for the courier-spy to get a swab of DNA from inside his mouth.

Edison Carter had been a little easier to get a sample from. While he'd been at work, his apartment had been broken into and two credit tubes had been stolen to make it look like simple robbery as well as a few minor odds and ends which were potential sites for DNA to end up on.

In the end, the splice had come off brilliantly. The brain tests had proven that she had inherited Bryce's mind. Whether or not she had also gained Edison's tenacity was something that they'd have to learn while she was awake. There simply were not accurate tests for attitude.

"It's time," a grey-haired man said from behind one of rows of computers that monitored the subject in the amniotic tank. "Awaken her. Let us see exactly what we have made."

"We already can," a younger scientist smirked. "Looks good to me."

"Your sexist attitude aside, Richards" said a woman who was slightly older than the man she was speaking to, "I agree that we did a really good job on this project. Her physical form is ideal."

"A little small if you ask me," the first man said. "I wonder what caused that?"

"No doubt due to the fact that her younger father's body hasn't quite finished growing yet, Suze." said a ginger-haired man who was working at the same desk as Richards. "Looks like that ended up being as much of a problem for us as it's going to be for Mr. Edison Carter when her identity is discovered."

"And just how is that supposed to happen?" Suze wanted to know.

"I've left her a subliminal message," the grey-haired man said, "She will seek out the younger of her two fathers once she has made a full recovery from her birth. She knows his name and has his talents. She will find him."

"And then what?" asked the man who'd been identified as being a bit sexist

"We'll see," the Suze concluded.

"I wonder what Edison Carter is going to do about it." the ginger pondered as he began the draining process.

"There's nothing he can do," the grey-haired man told them. "Bryce Lynch may be considered a young adult here in London, but there are countries out there where he's still legally a minor."

"but there was no sex involved," the woman noted, "so I don't see how..."

"It doesn't matter. As soon as people hear that an adult and a teenager have a daughter together, that's all they'll hear. They won't hear care about the fact that they're British, living in London, or both males with no means to reproduce sexually with each other. Carter's rep will go from well-known heroic figure to disgusting child-molester before anyone realizes what's going on. After that, damage control will be nearly impossible."

"And when he falls," Richards realized...

"...so does Network 23." Suze concluded.

In the now empty tank, blue eyes opened for the first time.


	2. Chapter 01 - Departure and Journey

MAX HEADROOM: 20 Minutes Into the Future

Something About Her

Chapter 01: Departure and Journey

Suze opened the amniotic tank and the girl stumbled out, still not quite used to her feet. With an amused smile, Richards moved towards her to offer assistance, and in Suze's opinion to get a better eyeful.

The girl touched Richards' shirt then pointed to herself.

"Can't she speak?" the ginger-haired scientist asked, feeling mildly disappointed.

"Could you when you were first born?" Suze asked. "Give her time. If her mind is as powerful as we think, she'll learn fast enough. In the meantime, Richards, give her your shirt. It's obvious that's what she wants."

The girl soon acquired Richards' shirt, the pants from the ginger-haired scientist, and Suze's boots. Then she went to one of the computers and sat down, silently, at it. In a few minutes,

she had, as anticipated, tracked down her younger father.

Now, all she had to do was learn to speak so she could communicate with him. Deciding that online dictionary with audible pronunciation was the best way to go, she disappeared into the next room with the book, and did not emerge until the next morning, except for a few times when she got hungry or needed the restroom.

"What are my parents' names?" she asked, when she did finally emerge from her classroom.

"Bryce Lynch and Edison Carter," the grey-haired man told her. "You have no mother, only the two fathers I just mentioned. You are the product of a genetic experiment to create an ideal person."

"Ideal? In what way? And why two fathers?"

"Your two fathers were chosen for their tenacity and mental acuity." Suze told her, leaving out that they had also been chosen because it would lead to the downfall of Network 23.

"And what is my name?"

They looked at each other for a moment, each hoping the other had come up with something.

The young woman shook her head, looking like she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Typical scientists. Never know how to put a proper label on things. I guess it's up to me, then. The last name is easy, Lynch-Carter. I'll think of a first one on the way." She had been crossing the room as she spoke and now she stood in the doorway. "Thank you for your hospitality, but I must go."

She opened the door, stepped through, then gave a wink before closing it behind her.

Her first wish was that she was able to drive. She knew what a car was, knew about spark plugs and manifolds, but that didn't give the knowledge on how to operate such a machine. No, she would have to walk.

She knew that Bryce worked and lived at Network 23, and she could see it's looming skyscraper just a couple miles away. Deciding to go along with the nagging thought in her head that she should seek him out first, she paced the parking lot a few times until her steps felt more natural to her, then she made her way towards the network.

She was about half way to her destination, though she did not know this, when she heard music coming from a pink bus. There was time to check it out, she decided. Her fathers didn't even know she existed, so it wasn't as if she'd be arriving later than expected.

She knocked on the door, and was amused when a man in his mid fifties opened it. It wasn't that he was in his fifties that amused her. What brought a smile to her face was that he seemed to have decided that the cultural habit of changing one's entire appearance and becoming 'normal' when one reached a certain age could go and take a flying leap.

"Blank Reg," he told her. "What can I do for such a charming young lady?"

"Ahem!" a female voice uttered from within the van.

"Only joking, Dom," the near-senior punk-metal lover told his co-worker and constant companion. "But there's something about this girl. Come in," he added to the girl in question. "What is your name?"

"Trace," the girl said, having given it several blocks' worth of consideration. "My name is Trace Lynch-Carter."

Reg seemed a little taken aback by this.

"Lynch-Carter?"

"My fathers are Edison Carter and Bryce Lynch," Trace explained. "I'm on my way to see Bryce now."

"How is that possible? You've got to be how old?"

"I was born yesterday," Trace told them. "And before you get any cute ideas, I suggest you remember who my fathers are."

Excusing herself, Dom dragged Reg into a far corner of the van. "I don't know if I believe her or not." she told him.

"I know," Reg assured her. "But I just have this feeling that she's telling the truth. And besides, it'll be fun to see young Bryce's reaction to her claim. Don't you think?"

Returning to their original positions, Dominique got into the driver's side and began their journey to Network 23.

"We've decided to help you get the rest of the way," Reg told her. "The Fringes between here and Network 23 are too dangerous to cross on foot."

"Thank you," Trace said, smiling graciously at them. "Both of you."


	3. Chapter 02 - The Young Father

MAX HEADROOM: 20 Minutes Into the Future

Something About Her

Chapter 02: The Young Father

It was mid-afternoon by the time the bus pulled up in front of Network 23. It wasn't often that the rolling headquarters of a pirate station parked at it's competitor's front door. Even if the people running said pirate station were on good terms with the competitor in question.

The front door security officer plucked a phone from the wall and pressed three keys. A moment later, the Network 23 logo vanished from the screen on the wall, replaced by the image of another man in his mid fifties. This one looked like the actors who played the roll of the grandfather on every TV series since families had been portrayed on the small screen.

"We're in a meeting," he said, firmly.

"Blank Reg is here," the security officer told him. "Along with Dominique and some girl I don't know. I think she might be related to Lynch. What do you want me to do?"

"We can't have pirate station employees running unchecked around Network 23. Even if they are friends. It doesn't look good." the white haired man considered this. "I'll have Carter escort them to the dining terrace. If the girl is related to Bryce, they can have their reunion there."

In the boardroom on the topmost floor of Network 23, Ben Cheviot pushed the button to disconnect the call, then entered the numbers for the Control Room.

On the eighth floor, a harried, balding man, picked up the phone. "What can I do for you, Mr. Cheviot?" he asked.

"Murray," Cheviot said, "is Carter around?"

Murray held out the phone, "Edison," he said, firmly.

"Yeah," Edison said into the phone, as he took it.

Cheviot switched to visual mode to make certain Edison was listening.

"Blank Reg and Dom are here."

"Here? But..."

"They have a girl with them. Security thinks she's a relative of Bryce's. I doubt he's expecting her. Still, it'll be nice for him to have family drop by. Use the dining terrace. I'll arrange for privacy."

Edison nodded to the screen, wondering if the girl were Bryce's sister, cousin, or niece. Maybe even his mother.

"Get Bryce," he told Theora, who was smiling at the thought of the young genius being reunited with a member of his family after nearly seven years. "Don't say anything about the girl. I want it to be a surprise. And don't call him. You know he'll just go back to work. Go to his studio and bring him here."

Theora looked at Murray who nodded his approval.. Then she departed from the Control Room and made her way to the Research and Development department on the thirteenth floor.

Bryce was, as he put it when Theora asked him with a bemused stare upon walking into his studio/lab "working on a project involving the electronic transportation of an avian species."

"In other words, you're playing with your train and your parrot again," Theora chuckled.

"Uh, yeah, I suppose it could be called that," Bryce admitted, somewhat abashed.

"It's okay," Theora assured him. "We all need to relax sometime. Anyhow, you're needed at the dining terrace."

"I'm not really hungry at the moment," Bryce told her.

"This isn't about food," Theora told him with a look that said that she would not take 'no' for an answer.

"Funny place to do something not involving food," Bryce mentioned as he followed Theora to the lift.

Edison, Reg, Dom, and Trace were already there when Theora arrived with Bryce. Trace had been very quiet up to that point. She hadn't yet told Edison of their relationship, wanting to save it for when both her fathers were present. Now that Bryce was there, however, the subliminal training made it impossible for her not to react to him. He was barely in the room before she engulfed him in a tight hug.

The look on Bryce's face went from startled to bewildered as Trace told him

"It's good to see you, dad."


	4. Chapter 03 - A Bewildered Genius

MAX HEADROOM: 20 Minutes Into the Future

Something About Her

Chapter 03: A Bewildered Genius

"What?" Bryce asked, sounding very surprised. How could this young woman, who looked to be about two years older than he was, possibly be his daughter. Naive as he was, he was certain that child-making involved some kind of intense physical contact. That was something that hadn't taken place in his life. "How can you...?"

"Be your daughter?" Trace smiled. "I'm only a day insofar as my age is concerned. And..."

"A clone." Bryce guessed. "But that's illegal. Who would..."

"I'm not a clone," Trace countered. "Clones have only one parent. I have two."

"Your mother," Bryce took another guess. "Jenny?" He was wondering if Ned Grossberg, chairman of Network 66, was involved somehow.

"No," Trace told him. "I don't have a mother. My other father is..."

"Other father? So, you're a gene-splice, then?" Bryce inquired.

"So, if Bryce is one of your fathers," Theora asked. "Who is the other?"

"Edison Carter." Trace told them.

"Oh, boy," Murray groaned. "Look, I don't mean to be indelicate, but did anyone where you were born give you any idea as to why you were born?"

Trace shook her head. "All I know is that I was compelled to seek out my dad. Bryce."

"There's got to be a reason," Murray said. "People don't just do things like this just to see what would happen."

Theora cleared her throat and glanced at Bryce.

"Well, normal people don't." Murray corrected himself, earning a glare from Bryce. "I meant people of average intelligence."

"People smarter than you, you mean," Bryce said, softly.

"Enough, you two," Edison said. "Look..." he faltered.

"Trace Lynch-Carter," Trace reminded him.

"Trace," Edison asked. "Could you maybe use a different last name? If it leaked out that I had a kid with Bryce..."

"I'm not changing it," Trace told them. "I'm proud of being your daughter. And I'm proud of being Bryce's."

"She's definitely Bryce's," Murray muttered to Theora. "She's just as irritating as he is."

"I heard that, Murray," Trace and Bryce said in unison, adding credence to his words.

Theora, Reg, and Dom all laughed at this and were joined by the rest, including Murray, a moment later.

"Look, whatever the reason you were born was doesn't matter," Theora said. "You're welcome to stay with us."

"So, which of us is she going to stay with," Murray asked. "She needs to keep hidden, so her parentage won't be found out. Edison's right. Everything's above board here. But if a foreign audience with a different age of consent were to learn who her fathers are..."

"Edison would be labeled as a child molester," Reg realized.

"Network 23 would lose it's good reputation," Dom added.

"Excuse me, but I'm not a child," Bryce pointed out.

"Not in this country," Murray told him. "But in places like the United States, and such you are considered a minor at your age. So in their eyes, Edison would be a criminal and a pervert of the worst kind."

"Then I'll stay with Bryce," Trace decided.

"I think that's a great idea," Theora agreed. "Edison, Murray, and Reg can help expand the size of his studio. Then we'll get some furniture."

"Shouldn't we clear this with Cheviot first?" Bryce asked. "If she's going to be staying here, he does have a right to know."

"We'll tell him," Edison promised. "Just as soon as we install the furniture."


	5. Chapter 04 - A Night Out

MAX HEADROOM: 20 Minutes Into the Future

Something About Her

Chapter 04: A Night Out

Theora knew that Bryce would never let them rearrange his studio/lab if he were present. Or that if he did, it would not be without continual complaint. She hurried off to the control room and returned several minutes later with a smile on her face and three tickets in her hand.

"For tonight's Scumball game," she explained. "Edison, you and Bryce and Trace can go. That'll give you two gentlemen the chance to learn more about your daughter."

"Scumball?" Trace asked.

"A sport. Played with armored cars and very large balls," Theora explained.

"Sounds like fun," Trace decided.

"It is," Edison told her. "You and Bryce are both in for a treat."

"What he means is this is the first time either of us have seen a live game," Bryce explained. "I've seen it on Network 23. But they say that seeing a live game and a televised one just isn't the same."

"How very true that is," came a voice like Edison's from a nearby monitor.

Trace turned and found a curious looking man on the screen. He not only sounded like Edison, but looked like him also, in an odd way.

"Hi, Max," Bryce said.

"Girlfriend?" Max asked, eyeing Trace. It was an understandable mistake.

"Daughter," Bryce replied. "Apparently mine and Edison's."

"MY SISTER!" Max shouted, delightedly.

"Sister," Trace looked to Theora for clarification.

"Bryce used a brain scan he made of Edison to create Max," Theora explained. "Now hurry, you three. You don't want to be late."

"Don't forget to marry Bryce while you're out out out!" Max glitched, teasing cheekily.

Almost everyone laughed at this, except for Bryce, who had turned a pretty shade of pink around the cheeks. He also seemed to find the floor interesting at that moment.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Edison asked.

"It wouldn't be appropriate," Bryce replied. "Come on. Let's get to game!"

As she left the terrace with her fathers, Trace could hear Theora still chuckling.

They soon reached the level where the company cars were kept. Selecting one, Edison unlocked the doors and they climbed inside.

It took them fifteen minutes to get to the game.

Edison presented the tickets and they went inside. It didn't take them long to find their seats and get comfortable.

"The arena looks a lot smaller in person," Bryce commented. "It's amazing when you think they fit so many vehicles on it, and make such incredible moves in such closed quarters."

"You got that right," Edison grinned. "So, any idea's for tonight's win?"

Bryce had once predicted a game's outcome to him, with accurate results. And Edison was curious if he could do it again.

"Well," Bryce pondered, "the Phoenixes have been playing well. But Mason's style of play is an excellent counter against their usual strategy. It'll be close, but I think the Druids will win by a difference of two goals."

The teams took to the arena, their cars like the children of mini-vans and tanks. The large ball was brought into play and the crowd went wild. Skilled drivers knocked the ball from car to car, bringing it ever closer to one of the two goals. Sometimes it would be snatched from them by another team. More than one player got warned for pinging, an infraction involving deliberate contact between vehicles. In the end, Bryce was right again. With a final goal scored by Mark Mason, the score ended at Druids - 3 Phoenixes - 1.

"How do you do that?" Edison asked Bryce.

"It's really a matter of knowing each team member's driving skills, the capabilities of each vehicle, and then..."

"Never mind," Edison shook his head. "Trace, is there anything else you'd like to do?"

"Well, I am a bit peckish," Trace decided.

"I'm hungry, too," Bryce admitted.

"So, why don't we grab some burgers over at Zik Zak. Unless you'd rather head over to where Theora's brother works."

"That sounds good," Bryce said. "But if we're going to eat where her brother is working, shouldn't we invite Theora, too?"

Edison nodded. "We'll swing by the Network and pick up her and Murray."


	6. Chapter 05 - Family Time

MAX HEADROOM: 20 Minutes Into the Future

Something About Her

Chapter 05: Family Time

As it turned out, Theora thought it was a delightful idea for them to meet up at the restaurant where her brother Shawn worked.

Theora arrived first, along with Murray.

Shawn grinned when he saw her approach. He looked like a typical bad boy, except for his eyes which sparkled with a fierce tenderness that comes with being a family man after having spent months of hardship as a Raker. He still bore the small set of scars across his stomach that had been made by his opponent's glove as the other young man had passed on his rakeboard. He had decided to keep the scars to remind himself of the consequences of rash decisions. It had nearly cost him his life. But in twist of pleasant irony, it had, instead, reunited him with Theora. This was why he made sure he was first at the door to greet her. After many years of not speaking to her, he wanted to make sure he made up for it.

"So, come to check on your little brother?" he said, casually.

"I'm sure you're doing just fine," Theora told him. "How are Winnie and the baby doing?"

"Both fine," Shawn replied. "You and Edison thinking about having any kids yet?"

"Shawn!" Theora exclaimed, laughing. "Not in front of Murray. Anyhow, I'm dating a really nice guy named Ted. And Edison... well, somebody else has a crush on him."

"Who?" Shawn asked.

"You'll see," Theora teased with a grin.

"Would you and Murray like to take a seat while you're waiting? We have some new cocktails on the menu. A Triumphant Headbanger and a Werzump."

"What the heck is a Werzump?"

"Basically it's champagne with creme de menthe," Shawn explained. "Not too bad, really."

"Sounds pretty good," Theora replied. "I think I will try one."

The doors opened and Edison walked in with Bryce and Trace.

"Over here!" Theora called to them.

"Hello, Shawn," Edison greeted. "How's the family?"

"Good," Shawn replied.

"You know Edison, of course," Theora said. "And this is Bryce, our head of Research and Development."

"Stardancer?" Shawn asked, looking closely at the young genius.

Theora, Edison, and Murray traded stunned looks. Had Bryce been involved with Raking?

"And this is my daughter, Trace," Bryce introduced the young woman beside him.

"Daughter?!" Shawn asked, in surprise.

"Genetically engineered," Trace explained, casually. "His and Edison's."

"You probably shouldn't tell everyone," Shawn suggested. "Somebody might use it against you, and that can only lead to heartache."

"He's right," Bryce said. "The whole world needn't know. The important thing is that Edison knows and that I know. Right?"

Trace nodded. "Sorry, dad."

Bryce smiled and gave a slightly bemused shake of his head. "That's going to take a little getting used to." he said.

"So Bryce," Murray asked, once everyone had settled down into their seats around the table, "tell me about Stardancer."


	7. Chapter 06 - The Raker Stardancer

MAX HEADROOM: 20 Minutes Into the Future  
Something About Her

Chapter 06: The Raker Stardancer

"Network 23 was going through some moderate financial problems at the time," Bryce began. "It's something you don't know about, Edison, because Cheviot always makes certain it's top entertainers continue to get their regular salaries."

"I take it your department is one that got cutbacks?"

"Rather large cutbacks," Bryce replied. "And considering what my equipment costs, I needed a second job for a while."

"So you picked Raking," Murray guessed. When Bryce nodded, he exclaimed. "What on Earth made you pick such a dangerous, not to mention illegal sport?"

"I didn't want Cheviot to know I was moonlighting," Bryce replied, as if that made everything okay as he looked over the electronic menu on the side of the table.

Edison put his hand on the side of Bryce's face and turned him back to face him. "That's not good enough," he said. "You might have been seriously maimed. Or killed."

"Bryce," Theora asked. She had to know. "Did you know about Shawn?"

Bryce shook his head. "I retired just after he joined the team," he explained. "By that time, the network's finances had improved. I had met him only briefly and at that time he was Ace. I didn't know you two were related until you started looking for him."

Theora accepted this. Then she and the others placed their orders with the electronic menu.

In time, Shawn returned to the table, carrying a tray laden with their food, plus one other plate.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you," he said, "my shift just ended a moment ago, so."

"That's fine," Theora smiled. "Shawn, tell us more about Stardancer."

Shawn passed around the food, then sat down with his own plate.

"Stardancer was the most elegant of Rakers," he said, wistfully. "There was a beauty about him that was almost feminine. It's no wonder he became a mom."

Edison snickered at this, almost roaring with laughter when Max took over the electronic menu screen long enough to remind them "Twice!"

"He was only ever wounded once," Shawn continued.

"He was hurt?" Edison was horrified. "How badly?"

"Pretty seriously," Shawn recalled. "It was the day after I joined the team. He was facing Victorious, an aptly named Raker who'd had twenty wins up to that time. We all thought Stardancer might be the one to break Vicky's winning streak. He didn't. Vic took down Stardancer rather nastly. Raked him right across the chest."

"What?!" Theora asked. "Bryce that could've killed you!"

"It didn't," Bryce said, simply. Closing his eyes for a moment, he thought briefly back to the time when he had faced Victorious.

It had been his seventh and final match as a Raker. And it had only been his final match because the Raking Boss had decided he didn't want to explain to Network 23 what their Head of Research and Development was doing in the queue at Gladhand Meadows crematorium.

"You're too valuable to that place from what I hear," the man had told him. "I never should've let you work here in the first place. That cut was deep. Another half inch and it would've got your heart."

Shawn's voice echoed that last sentiment aloud, causing Bryce to open his eyes.

"And here I thought that thermal testing chamber was your first encounter with death," Edison remarked.

"It was the first one where I was facing death head on," Bryce said. "When I was Raking, it was just a sport. A little dangerous, but not much more than skiing."

"Bull," Murray said. "How many skiers do you know who have competitors coming at them with razor gloves?"

"They don't," Bryce admitted. "But they do run into trees, occasionally break a limb. Their own I mean. And..."

"It's not the same thing," Murray said as Bryce took a mouthful of food. "They're not putting themselves into a situation where someone else is deliberately attacking them."

Bryce swallowed. "Be that as it may..."

"Just promise me you'll never do anything that stupid again," Murray said, sternly. "Next time you run low on funds for your research, just come to me. Don't risk your life over it."

"Thanks, Murray," Bryce smiled.


	8. Chapter 07 - The New Assistant

MAX HEADROOM: 20 Minutes Into the Future

Something About Her

Chapter 07: New Assistant

It was late enough when Bryce and Trace returned to Network 23 that only a skeleton security crew was working. The door guard, Neil, stopped them.

"You shouldn't be out so late, sir," he said. "You know about the curfew."

"We were with Edison Carter," Bryce told him. "Not to mention I am an adult."

"Curfew applies to all below the age of twenty, sir," Neil said.

"Well, it makes no sense to call somebody an adult and then treat them as a child." Bryce protested.

"If the human race made sense, you would not be so unique, sir," Neil smiled.

"That could very well be true," Bryce acknowledged.

"The girl..." Neil began.

"My new assistant," Bryce explained. He looked at Trace, willing her not to mention the part about her being his daughter. She remained silent. "Trace, this is Neil. Neil, Trace."

"Good to meet you," Trace told Neil.

"Very nice to meet you," Neil replied. He was in his early twenties, and it was clear he thought Trace, who looked about nineteen to him, was very pretty indeed.

Bryce cleared his throat.

"Are you two an item?" Neil asked, sensing Bryce's protectiveness of the girl.

"No," Trace admitted. "We're family. He's just a bit overprotective."

"Well, I'll be sure to remember that," Neil decided.

Trace followed Bryce into the building and to the lift.

"You ever get lonely," Trace asked.

"I used to," Bryce admitted. "Until Max came along. He always pops up and makes jokes or tells silly anecdotes. It usually makes me smile."

"I think they're meant to," Trace told him.

"So do I," Bryce agreed. "Sometimes I think he can sense when..."

Bryce fell silent as he looked at the restructured thirteenth floor.

Where there had once been only one door at the end of the hallway, leading into his studio/lab, the entire floor had been converted into a living area, save for the section where his original space had been, which was now a full laboratory and research center. His equipment had been left alone. Only his bedroom had been relocated into a side room. Another side room was set aside for Trace. Bryce could tell it had been made up under Theora's influence.

"Not bad," Bryce said, giving an impressed whistle. "I can't believe they managed all this in four hours."

"Teamwork and motivation," Trace shrugged. "You'd be amazed what it can accomplish."

"It never works when you're the youngest member of the staff," Bryce told her. "They always think they should be giving you orders instead of taking them."

Trace took off her coat as she walked into her bedroom. She opened the closet and got a surprise. "Hey!" she called "There's clothes in here!"

"Courtesy of Theora, I'll bet," Bryce guessed. "Are they fashionable or functional?"

"Both," Trace told him.

"Definitely Theora," Bryce told her. "Murray likes function, Edison likes fashion, and Theora prefers a blend. It's like working with the Three Bears."

"I can understand that," Trace laughed. "Look it's getting late, and we both have work tomorrow."

"Day starts at eight," Bryce told her, yawning as he spoke.

"Good night, Goldilocks," Trace chuckled as they each headed to their own room.


	9. Epilogue - Meeting Cheviot

MAX HEADROOM: 20 Minutes Into the Future

Something About Her

Epilogue: Meeting Cheviot

Bryce was awakened by the smell of breakfast cooking in the new kitchen that the makeshift building crew had apparently installed the night before.

"Who taught you how to cook?" he asked Trace as soon as he'd dressed and walked into the new room.

"I picked up a few tips on some cooking shows while you were asleep," Trace explained. "As this room is apparently new, I'm guessing you've never cooked before. I didn't know whether to use the bacon or sausage, though. Which would you rather have?"

"Sausage is fine," Bryce smiled. "I see you've eliminated the sunny side or over easy question by poaching the eggs."

"The poached eggs looked tastier to me," Trace admitted. "The sausage links are in the freezer. Go ahead and put a few in the microwave for me. Thanks. Instructions are on the package. We can have fried eggs tomorrow if you like."

Bryce wasn't sure how he ended up taking orders from his own daughter. Maybe he just wanted to make her happy. In the end, however, the sausages ended up in the microwave and he soon found himself setting the small table as well.

Trace sensed his bemusement and smiled quietly to herself. "Thanks, dad."

"I'm glad you look as nice as you do this morning," Bryce told her once they had sat down to breakfast. "You should be presentable since you're going to meet the boss today. Actually, he should be here in a few minutes."

"You should've said something earlier," Trace said. "I could've made him breakfast."

"I'm sure he's had a fine meal already," Bryce assured her, taking a sip of the juice she'd poured him.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back," Bryce told Trace as he went to the door and opened it. "Good morning."

"What the hell happened here?" Cheviot demanded. "Who authorized these renovations?"

"That would be Edison Carter, sir," Bryce answered. It was true. And Edison wasn't likely to get into too much trouble. The network needed him too badly. "Come in. I'd like you to meet my daughter."

"Your WHAT?" Cheviot sounded like he was ready to fly off the handle. "Bryce Lynch! Of all the irresponsible... I thought you were a genius!"

"What are you on about? Of course I am!" Bryce cut him off. "She happens to have been created in a lab."

"You mean you made her on purpose?!" Cheviot wailed.

"He didn't make me at all," Trace told Cheviot as she joined them, in defense of her younger father. "I was created at Ovu Vat. I learned the name of the place last night," she explained to Bryce. Turning back to Cheviot. "Bryce and Edison had no idea about my existence until I showed up here yesterday afternoon."

"What has Carter got to do with it?" Cheviot demanded.

"He's her other father," Bryce explained. "I think she was made to discredit him. We figured it was safest to keep her here with me. She's virtually invisible this way. And she'll be well protected as well."

"I suppose you want to hire her as your assistant?" Cheviot asked.

"Yes, sir," Bryce agreed, nodding as he spoke.

"Well, assuming she's as brilliant as her father, that's fine with me." Cheviot extended his hand to Trace. "Welcome aboard, Miss..."

Trace shook Cheviot's hand. "Trace Lynch-Carter." She told him.

"Miss Trace Lynch-Carter, it's good to have you on our staff." Cheviot told her. "And it's nice to see him finally eating a decent breakfast." he added, nodding in Bryce's direction.

"Thank you, sir," Trace smiled. "It's not going to be easy for me, though."

"True," Cheviot agreed. "You've got a lot to live up to, being the daughter of Bryce Lynch."

Trace nodded. "Not to mention, the sister of Max Headroom."


End file.
